


Our Previous Existence, This World, You and Me

by KuroSapphire



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending?, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Shownu, Showki, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but shownu forgets everything, frienemies to lovers, idk what is that, pure and evil kihyun, soft, they met when they were young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/pseuds/KuroSapphire
Summary: "I don't think I can work with you Kihyun. It's not your fault but I don't really like you.""Please don't hate me so much hyung. It's unbearable."Kihyun left the dance studio, tears falling from his eyes, streaming through his face and drops on the ground he's walking. His Hyunwoo is gone now, replaced by a Shownu who hated him. Hated his existence and his whole being. If he could turn back time, he will go back and tell Hyunwoo everything.If he could turn back time, he only wish to have his Hyunwoo back.





	1. Previous Existence, The Way You See It (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my lovely dongsaeng Woon <3 
> 
> Please note that the story is not yet finish so the summary might sounds unrelated at first xD  
> But I promise you it will make sense when the story is complete :)  
> I will try to update as much and as fast as i can. 
> 
> p/s: Also dedicated to all my fellow Showki stans out there.... WE REALLY NEED MORE SHOWKI.

**> K Elementary School  <**

 

_“Please. Please stop. It hurts so much…please stop!”_

Hyunwoo cry his lung out begging for the bullies to stop hitting him. He honestly didn’t get it. Why would they keep bullying him when he done absolutely nothing to them? He just wants to have a normal school life and yet they keep coming onto him, beating the hell out of him without any reason.

_“Shut up you ugly fatty! You are so ugly we can’t stand looking at you!”_

Hyunwoo heard one of them said while punching him in the face. Or maybe it was the other one, but he doesn’t know anymore beside the fact that the punch hurt him so bad. He can taste blood in his mouth.

He was on the verge of passing out when he heard a scream. The bullies stop hitting him. Hyunwoo took the chance to look at the person who scream just now. A small boy, way smaller than him is now walking towards the bullies, head held high. Whoever he is Hyunwoo is sure thankful to him for appearing. Such coincidence and he thank the God for it.

_“If you guys don’t stop this right now I will call the teacher and you guys will …”_

Hyunwoo manage to hear the small boy shouting as he slowly closes his eyes out of tired and hurt.

========================///////////===========================

 

“Will you look at this small pig!” says one of the bullies while he pushes Kihyun to the ground.

“Go away or would you like to replace this ugly fatty?”

“Are you talking about yourself right now?”

Another punch lands on his face right after he taunts the bully. But that didn’t stop him from standing up and face the bullies right in front of their faces.

“If you think about punching me again, I advise you not to do so. No matter how many times you beat me I will stand up again. I won’t back down to the likes of you! Cowards who can’t even face anyone alone!”

The bully was about to throw another punch when suddenly they heard a teacher call from far.

“Yah! Let’s go. Mr. Song is coming here…”

When the bullies left, Kihyun stand up and rush over to Hyunwoo who is still laying on the ground with blood on his face.

“Kihyun! What happen here?” asked the teacher when he was close to the boys.

“I saw them hitting him sir. I think he is unconscious now,” he points towards Hyunwoo.

“Do you know who they are?”

“I don’t really know them sir, but I sure remember their faces.”

“Okay good. You can help me look for them later but as for now help me with him,” says the teacher while helping Hyunwoo get up.

“Let’s go to the nurse office okay.”

====================////////////////////////////===========================

 

**> Nurse Office  <**

Hyunwoo wakes up growling with pain. He sits up and scan the room he is in. From the smell of medications and ointments he could guess that he is in the nurse office. He looks outside the window next to his bed wondering what time it is. He then looks towards the right side of the bed to see the small boy was sleeping on the arm chair next to him. He then remembers what had happen before he was out of conscious. Hyunwoo moves over to have a look at the boy closely while trying to not make any noise (keyword; Trying) but then failed miserably when he stumble and fell of from the bed.

Hearing a loud thump (really loud actually, because Hyunwoo is heavy after all) the small boy opens his eyes and rush over to help Hyunwoo get back on the bed when he sees him on the floor.

“What were you trying to do?” he asked, voice soft unlike when he shout at the bullies just now.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I was trying to move closer and I didn’t realize I was already at the edge of the bed.”

“Why?”

“Ehh? What do you mean by why?”

“Why are you trying to move closer?”

 

Hyunwoo is loss for words. Why exactly was he trying to move closer? He decided to the left that question unanswered.

 

“Thank you so much,” says Hyunwoo.

“For what?” the small boy replies looking at Hyunwoo eyes at first then avoids them.

“For helping me just now.”

“Mr. Song is the one carrying you here, not me.”

“I mean when the bullies were hitting me.”

“Owh… No worries. Beside I didn’t do much.”

“No! Really! I am forever thankful to you.”

“Okay…okay…you are welcome,” says the small boy while smiling at him.

 

Hyunwoo smiles back at the small boy but then his smile fades away when he realizes something.

 

“But aren’t you afraid? What if they went after you next time?” he asked frowning at the thought of the small boy getting hurt by the bullies.

“I’m not afraid. Besides, today is my last day here at this school.”

“Last day?”

“Yes, last day. Our family is moving back to our hometown.”

 

Hyunwoo looks down. He doesn’t know why but he felt sad knowing that the small boy will no longer be here starting tomorrow. Just when he thought he will finally make a friend. Hyunwoo just moved to this school last month and it has been hard for him since then. He was usually quiet and shy around new people so making friends has always been hard for him. This small boy probably is the first and only friend he will ever had in this school. But then, he is also leaving. Wait, is he a friend now? Just because he helps him that doesn’t mean he wants to be friends with him, right? Besides, someone like him would never wanted to be friends with Hyunwoo.

 

“By the way, what is your name?” the small boy suddenly asked waking him up from the internal monologue session he was having just now.

“Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo. What is yours?”

“Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun.”

=====================/////////////////////////==============================

 


	2. Previous Existence, The Way You See It (Part Two)

**> Starship Entertainment  <**

**_Dance Studio_**

Hyunwoo sits down on the floor trying to reach the bottled water in front of the mirror. He was running out of breath. 40 minutes of practicing to their debut song non-stop is taking every oxygen he had in his body apparently. His dance teacher stops him from continuing and keep telling him that he should not pushed himself too much when he already dancing to it perfectly.

“You should go back to the dorm. Your manager texted me saying that the members are waiting for you to eat dinner.”

“I will go back after I finish the practice one last time.”

“Hyunwoo ah. I know how hardworking you are and it’s good. But you should not push yourself too much. Why are you practicing so much when you have already grasp this choreo? Go back and have some rest. Tomorrow you and the members have more practice session.”

“Okay hyung. I’ll go back as soon as I get change.”

Hyunwoo went to the locker room to change his sweaty t-shirt into the clean one he brings in his bag. Honestly, he didn’t want to go back yet. He need to dance off his thoughts and some memories that seeps into his mind while he sleeps last night. He was dreaming of that scene again. His mind keeps thinking about the small boy who he missed a lot since then. He doesn’t even remember his name, but he kept thinking of him. After all he manage to survive elementary because that small boy helps the teacher to find the bullies. The bullies got what they deserved when the school called for their parent and ask them to transfer school. The next day, Hyunwoo tried looking for that small boy by asking the teacher and his classmates his address but it was too late. The house was already empty and seeing that left an empty spot in his heart too.

Inspired by the courageous small boy, Hyunwoo took taekwondo classes and swimming classes. He turned out to be a great swimmer and was quite popular. Things have change to be better for him since then. He owes it all to the small boy.

After that, as time passes by he started to forget about the small boy. So many things happen in his life, growing up and went through a lot when he decides to become an idol. He went to so many auditions, train in multiple company, also doing freelance as a backup dancer and he ended up joining Starship Entertainment, compete in No Mercy, and now will be debuting as Monsta X in about 3 months with the other six members.

His phone ringtone plays loudly signaling him there’s a call coming in. Taking the phone from his left side pocket, he sees Yoo Kihyun on the caller id. After about 5 seconds of hesitation he decided to pick up the call.

“Yes?”

“Shownu hyung. Where are you right now?” sweet honey voice asked, almost melting Hyunwoo’s heart.

“I’m still at the studio,” Hyunwoo tried to reply as short as possible.

“Owh…It’s already late hyung, you missed dinner. When are you coming back?”

“I will be home soon.”

“Okay…”

Short replies come from Kihyun and silence met Hyunwoo ears. He was about to hang up the call when suddenly Kihyun said softly;

“I will prepare dinner for you and wait for you to come back hyung.”

After that the call was hung up. Hyunwoo frowns. He was planning to eat outside before going back to the dorm. He was hoping that by the time he got back, all the other members will already be asleep. Especially Kihyun. He can’t stand Kihyun. Hate is a strong word but he can’t help it. He almost hated his existence.

Honestly, he has nothing against Kihyun at first. In fact, when he first time met Kihyun at Starship in their training days, he thought that Kihyun was different, in a good way of course. Kihyun was confident and proud but he was also soft and caring towards people close to him. Always smiling the first time you met him, but later develops a devilish side when you got closer to him. He accepts people easily and would treat them kindly if they don’t mess with his friends or families. And his voice, his freaking angelic voice when he sings. Hyunwoo found himself melting, in trance, and transported into another universe when he heard Kihyun sang Hyeya on No Mercy stage last time. But then No Mercy episode 3 had to happen. Hyunwoo remembers being happy when he found out that he was paired with Kihyun. It was a rare moment that he got to sing with Kihyun although he found that it’s awkward every time he tried to talk with the younger. It was going so well until the day they performed it in front of the judges. Hyunwoo knew their performance are mostly awkward and bad. Still, he thought he was already giving his best and to be honest, the song they chose (more like Kihyun chose) is really a new genre to him. He wasn’t sure if his vocal fits the song as much as they fit Kihyun’s.

_“I can tell why you were confident Kihyun. As a vocalist, this song was a great pick.”_

_“I think it was a successful try.”_

He was right on that thought; this song really fits Kihyun.

_“Shownu you look like you don’t really care about this performance. You should be ashamed right now.”_

Those words really pulled the trigger. In all sudden, his mind started blaming Kihyun. He didn’t really like the song but Kihyun insisted they do it. So, all this was planned by the younger to send him into elimination. All those laughter, breaking the ice between them to break a thick standing wall between them was just a lie. Hyunwoo was tricked!

“Hyung…I am so sorry. I should not have insisted on choosing the song,” Kihyun said once they reach back stage.

“Well your sorry won’t help this time don’t they Kihyun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello Annyeong :)
> 
> Sooooo…  
> I know it's quite confusing and the timeline too =_=  
> But I promise it will make sense, so please bear with me.  
> Also, I really love overlapping timelines and plot. It makes it so much different than the usual POV.
> 
> Constructing criticism are welcomed with open heart :') I have so much more to learn.


End file.
